Zombie Devestation
by NuclearSlayer
Summary: I own NOTHING that has to do with The Walking Dead. A boy named Devin goes into the woods with his friend and is met with a surprise. Get ready for drama, suspense, and horror as Devin goes through the zombie apocalypse. Hope you enjoy.
1. The Begining

_**This is my first fan fiction. Don't expect it to be amazing, but it will be pretty good.**_

-NuclearSlayer

"Dude hurry the fuck up." I said . "Dude wait, I gotta finish this." Chet said. He always takes so long on the computer. "What are you doing anyway?" I said. "Im hacking some files for a friend of mine." He said. "What friend are you doing it for anyway?" I said. "Well, I couldn't really call him a friend." He said. "I met him online on a hacking blog. He asked me to hack into these files he sent." I walked over to the computer and shut it off. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" he screamed. "We need to go. NOW" I said. "Fine." He agreed as I dragged him out of my house.

As we walked outside, I noticed it was pretty nice out. "I gotta take a piss." Chet said. "So do I." I said as we walked twords the woods. "Ill go over there." He said, "Wait for me." As I took my piss, I noticed he walked really far into the woods. When I was done, I yelled "CHET! GET BACK HERE OR IM LEAVING!" I didn't hear a response. I started walking in the direction he went. "CHET I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BEAT YOU SENSLESS NOW COME ON!" I still heard no response, but I smelt a really bad smell. "Did he take a shit it smells horrible out here." I said as I walked twords the smell. I saw a figure on the ground that looked like him. "Found you you son of a bitch." I said as I approached him. When I saw the body I was horrified. It was Chet, but… broken. His body was ripped open, his internal organs were torn out and had… bite marks in them. I was scared out of my fucking mind and had no idea what happened to him. Then, I saw what had done that to him, and I started running.


	2. Regrets

_**This is the second chapter in my fan fiction of the walking dead. Hope you enjoy.**_

The thing came at me pretty fast. It clawed at me, I dodged the swing and hit back. I swung hard, but the thing didn't seem fazed by the blow. It clawed again so I tripped it. I ran over to find a rock, but all I found was a small one so I got a stick instead. I stabbed at it and the stick went right through the thing. It acted like it only got a minor pain. What the hell were these things anyway? They seemed indestructible, but they still felt the pain. So I tried something else. I found a new stick, sharper this time, and stabbed it into the things head. It made a sort of howling sound then fell down. Was it dead? To be sure I stomped its head in and started to run away. I needed to tell people what I had just seen.

When I got back to town, what I saw horrified me. Houses were burning, gunfire echoed in the wind, and those things were everywhere. I didn't see a living thing in sight. I ran to my house. When I got there I screamed, "MOM, DAD WE NEED TO GO NOW!" No one answered I looked all around the house for them, and found nothing. I gathered my important things. Also, I grabbed my dads pistol. It only had 20 rounds, but I figured it might last a while. In my bag I packed water bottles, a few knives. And a couple changes of clothes. We didn't have much food, my mom was supposed to be going grocery shopping later. When I got outside, I saw one of my other friends slaughtering my neighbor, who was alive and not infected. "Brad what the hell are you doing he wasn't infected!" I said. He just ran at me, with a killer look in his eyes. "Trust no one Devin. The world is going to hell!" he yelled as he attacked me. He was faster then me but not stronger. I jumped out of the way but his knife cut my arm. I grabbed him ad disarmed him. That just seemed to anger him more. He punched me in the face. I grabbed his knife from the ground and threw it. I heard a sickening sound so I looked at him. The knife lodged itself in his stomach. I tore it out and then slashed at his throat. I hit him again, this time in the temple. I stabbed him until I was sure he was dead. It looked like a shark had attacked him. He was covered with stab marks and blood was every where. I didn't want to be reminded of killing him, so I stuck the knife in his head and walked away. I was gonna go to the police station. Maybe I could find supplies there.


	3. Escape

_**My third entry in my fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!**_

When I arrived at the police station it looked like it had already been raided. The shower floor was wet, like it was recently used. I looked in the armory. Nothing was left. I should have figured as much, I mean obviously it would have been raided. It was getting dark so I decided to make one of the bigger cells my camp for the night. When I looked around, I noticed a small trail of blood leading to the front entrance. I followed it, only to find a police officer without a head. I checked his gun for ammo. I found half of a magazine. Every bullet counts right? I went back to my cell for the night.

I was awoken in the middle of the night by a dragging sound. I went to check it out and found a disturbing sight. It was a living human being dragging a tied up guy into a closet. The closet had many other people inside, all tied up and covered in some sort of liquid. He threw the apparently last person into the closet. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Then, I realized what was going on. He was going to burn all of those people, and they were covered in oil. " Bye-Bye deadbeats" the man said as he lit a match. He was about to throw it on them when I yelled. "DO YOU REALLY THING THAT KILLING THEM WILL DO ANYTHING YOU SICK BASTARD!" He just smiled. "It will solve a lot of things my friend." He said to me. "Like what! They're survivors, like you and me. They could help us. Why cant you see that!" I said to him. "Life sucks kiddo. Just let me finish here and I wont have to kill you." He said and turned twords the closet. I then quickly grabbed my knife that I packed from home and hurled it at him. It hit him directly in the back of the head. He howled in pain and fell to the floor. What I had forgotten is that he had a lit match in his hand. As he fell, the oil caught on fire. The people in the closet caught on fire and so did the building. I ran as fast as I could. When I escaped, I remembered all of my things were in there. I had lost everything. My water, my gun, and my clothes. I started walking twords the town in hope for luck there.


	4. Betrayal

_**This is the fourth installment in my walking dead fan fiction. Enjoy!**_

As I entered the town again, I looked around. It was dark out, and I could still see the light of the burning police station. I saw a figure lurking in the shadows. At first, I thought it was one of those things. Then, when I looked more closely, I noticed it looked normal. I figured my mind was playing tricks on me so on instinct I looked around for a weapon. I decided on a shard of glass I found in front of a smashed store window. I started to sneak up on the thing. I accidently stepped on a shard of glass and it spun around. Then I realized, it wasn't one of those things. It moved to quickly. In a instant, it threw a knife at me and it landed in my shoulder. I screamed in agony as they rushed towards me with another knife drawn. They tackled me and were about to kill me when they realized I wasn't one of those things. "What the hell are you still doing in town?" they asked me. "I was going to check the shops one last time." I lied. "I have a makeshift home nearby, you should come with me." He said. "Thanks." I said, grateful that he had made the offer. I had only slept for about 2 hours in the past 2 days. As we walked to his shelter, I had second thoughts. He might just bring me there then kill me. Before my mind could even decide what to do, I pulled out his knife and held it to his throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said to me. "give me one good reason, and maybe I wont." I said back in response. "I have plenty of supplies I could give to you. You could survive a long time with me." He said to me. I didn't care what he said. The last words of one of my friends were trust no one. I slid the knife across his throat. He wasn't dead yet. I took his other knife and savagely cut him to fucking pieces. I didn't care who he had back at his base to take care of, he was dead now. I looted his corpse. He had pills, a 9mm pistol, a few throwing knives, and a map of Georgia. I looked at the map. I decided to head towards Atlanta. I took a pill. I'm pretty sure they were painkillers. I started towards Atlanta. Maybe I would find answers there.


	5. Fear

_**5**__**th**__** chapter in my fan fiction of the walking dead. I need help thinking of ideas. Comment them if you wanna help out with the fan fiction. Thanks.**_

I reached the city of Atlanta. It was a mess, by that I mean there was zombies fucking everywhere. I saw a huge horde of them outside of a clothing store. Could people be in there? I wanted to go check it out really badly but at the same time I didn't want to get torn to little shreds. I decided I would climb the building to get to the roof. I saw a ladder and a smashed window half way up the building. I decided that would be the safest way up since the front entrance had at least two hundred zombies outside of it. I stayed low to the ground and ran to the ladder. It was all perfectly fine until I hit my foot on the ladder. At least half of the horde of zombies looked in my direction and saw me. They came running at me. I started climbing faster. I finally reached the window, but what I saw shocked me. A zombie was waiting for me. It clawed at my face and scratched me. I howled in pain and tackled it. As we reached the floor, I grabbed a long shard of shattered glass and raised it up in the air. As I brought it down, I heard voices. I stabbed the zombie in the neck, then got up and ran to the voices. I hoped maybe I could find them and form some kind of alliance.


End file.
